


Czym jest blask słońca?

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Baker Delta AU [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Nareszcie, Delta dostał się na powierzchnię z Sinclairem, Eleanor, i ze wszystkimi uratowanymi siostczyczkami. Oni dotarli na plażę, i Delta nareszcie może się poczuć jak człowiek.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 2





	Czym jest blask słońca?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/gifts).
  * A translation of [What is Sunlight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546935) by [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure). 



> Tu Booker. Moja koleżanka Bendu pozwoliła mi przetłumaczyć jej krótką historyjke ponieważ ja chciałem potrenować tłumaczenie. Dajcie mi znać jeśli coś źle napisałem albo jeśli coś nie brzmi poprawnie. Narka.

Słońce.

Delta nigdy przedtem nie widział słońca. Przeszły on je widział, ten przeszły on, który się wychował pod tym ciepłym, kojącym blaskiem słońca z powierzchni. Lecz Delta nic z tego nie pamiętał. Delta nawet nie pamiętał swojego własnego imienia. Jego jedyne pamięci były z czasu kiedy był Tatuśkiem, kiedy chronił Eleanor jak ona zbierała ADAM żeby go przetworzyć.

Ale teraz, Sofia już nie żyła. Delta, ze złości, rozbił szybę, która rozdzielała go i jego córkę. Sofia nie dostała nawet sekundy żeby skończyć swoją żałosną mowę, kiedy Delty wiertła przebiła ją. On złapał Eleanor, i znalazł nietkniętego Sinclaira, i uciekł z nimi i ze wszystkimi uratowanymi Siostrzyczkami.

I to ich tutaj przyniosło, kiedy dostali się na plaże jakiejś małej wioski przy morzu. Wszyscy inni wyszli z batysfery, jednak Delta został, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Udało mu się. Jego córka była bezpieczna, i teraz patrzył jak ona odgrywała piasek na plaży, i każdą inną część tego obcego świata. Dla niego to też był obcy świat, nawet jeśli się kiedyś w nim wychował.

Delta wyskoczył z batysfera i na piasek, marząc tylko o tym żeby go poczuć. Jednak on nadal był Tatuskiem, kreaturom ostrożnom w nowych otoczeniach. Obejrzał się dookoła siebie, czując się... czuł się lepiej niż kiedy kolwiek. Delta czuł się tak szczęśliwie, patrząc jak jego dziewczynki bawiły się w piasku z jego córka, widząc Sinclair’a wsiąkającego cały ten blask słońca, który był trzymany od niego przez lata. Delta złapał swój hełm i ściągnął go z głowy. On, tak właściwie, był w szoku że to słońce było aż takie ciepłe. On go nie czuł pod swoim kombinezonem, ale... On czuł ten blask słońca na swojej pokrytej bliznami twarzy...

Delta zanucił w swoim głębokim głosie, i to były bardzo zadowolone nucenie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, i zamknął oczy. Wesoło marzył sobie jak tak stał pod słońcem. Było tyle dróg, które oni mogli wybrać, oni mogli tyle zrobić, oni mogli nareszcie być szczęśliwi! Ta myśl sprawiła że Delta był podekscytowany, usmiechając się i marząc o wrzyskim co może być.

Wtedy, Delta poczuł jak mu coś spadło na twarz, wtedy jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze więcej. To było coś mokrego, i Delta powoli otworzył swoje oczy. To był ciekawy widok dla niego, kiedy spojrzał i zobaczył jak małe kroplę wody zaczęły spadać z nieba. Delta przechylił głowę na bok, ale nie mógł powiedzieć ze tego nie lubił. Już był tęskny za słońcem, ale... to było przyjemne. To bylo uspokajające.

Spojrzał w stronę dziewczynek, które wciąż się bawiły, chichocząc i śmiejąc się i kręcąc się z tymi małymi kropelkami wody. To przyniosło uśmiech na twarz Delty i sprawiło że czuł się szczęśliwy. Wtedy spojrzał się na Sinclaira, który znalazł schronienie ponad najbliższym drzewem otoczonym świeżą ttrawą On sam się uśmiechnął i pomachał do Delty, który pomachał spowrotem razem z pytającym spojrzeniem. On podszedł do Sinclaira i chszaknał pytająco.

“Oh, deszcz? Nie jestem dużym fanem, nigdy nie byłem. Nie lubię tego że moja koszulka się kleji do mnie, a poza tym też mi psuje fryzurę.” Powiedział Sinclair i spojrzał się do góry na Delte, a wtedy spojrzał się na dziewczynki.

Więc to się nazywa ‘deszcz’... Deszcz... Delta zdecydował że lubi deszcz, to było przyjemne uczucie jak spadał na jego twarz. Nie mógł się doczekać aż będzie mógł wyjść z tego kombinezonu, żeby mógł poczuć deszcz i słońce na całym swoim cielę. Delta nie mógł doczekać się aż znowu stał się człowiekiem, żeby znowu mógł robić luckie rzeczy i nie musieć trudzić się z chronieniem Siostrzyczek i zbieraniem ADAMa.

“Hej, Delta, mogę cię o coś zapytać?” Sinclair się spytał, przerywając Delty myśli. Delta kiwną głową, będąc przy Sinclairze pod tym drzewem, i patsząc na plaże, “Miałem nadzieję że może byśmy żyli razem. No wiesz, kupić razem dom i to wszystko. Czy miał byś coś przeciwko temu? To znaczy, zrozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciał, ale myślałem skoro my-” Sinclair nie miał szansy skończyć kiedy Delta kiwnał głową.

Delta spojrzał w dół na Sinclaira. Poczuj coś głęboko w duszy, jakieś uczucie przez to że teraz mógł spojrzeć na Sinclaira w tym naturalnym świetle, zero ścian lub szyb oddzielających ich od siebie. Delta w tej chwili coś uświadomił sobie, i miał nadzieję że Sinclair czuł to co on czuł.

“Na prawdę? Tak na serio?” Sinclair się spytał, jego oczy były pełne niedowiary a jego twarz zrobiła się lekko czerwona. Sinclair oczyścił gardło & spojrzał gdzieś indziej zanim się znowu odezwał, “Jestem bardzo zadowolony że to słyszę, Delta. Jestem zadowolony że mogę być twoim współlokatorem.”

Delta poczuł jak jego własną twarz zrobiła się czerwona, kiedy się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął rękę żeby złapać Sinclaira brodę i delikatnie odwrócić jego głowę z powrotem w stronę Delty. Delta wtedy przykucną trochę, lekko przycisną swoje czoło do czoła Sinclaira. Jednak wyszło na to że Sinclair miał lepszy pomysł, i potwierdził dla Delta to że czuł do niego to samo co Delta czuł do Sinclaira, kiedy Sinclair umieścił swoje ręce na Delty ramionach i stanął na paluszkach żeby go pocałować.

Delta że szczęściem by pocałował Sinclaira, ta całą sytuacją sprawiała że się czuł podekscytowany i roztargniony, lecz krzyki od dziewczynek sprawiło że odsunęli się od siebie i spojrzeli w ich stronę. One wolały do nich, kilka z młodszych dziewczynek nawet biegneły w ich stronę.

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli gdzie dziewczynki pokazywały, bo na plaży teraz stała para, męszczyza i kobieta, tuląc jedną z uratowanych dziewczynek, kiedy ona szczęśliwie z powrotem ich przytulała. To byli jej rodzice, Delta pomyślał do siebie. Nie przeszło mu przed tem przez myśl że te małe dziewczynki były zabrane z powierzchni One miały rodziny, które ewidentnie za nimi bardzo tęskniły. Delta podszedł to tej małej rodzinki, próbując uśmiechać sie uprzejmie i majac nadzieje ze wszystko wyjdzie dobrze.

Diewczynka co z nimi była spojrzała się na Deltę kiedy usłyszała że się zbliża, i zaczęła być podekscytowana.

“Mamusiu! Tatusiu!” Ona powiedziała i wskazała na zbliżającego się Tatuskia, “To jest Delta! On i pan Sinclair przynieśli mnie z powrotem do domu!”

Jednak jej rodzice wyglądali na absolutnie przerażonych. Oczywiście, Delta był masywnym, 7 stóp wysokim mężczyzną z twarzom pokrytą bliznami i ogoloną głową. Może jeszcze jego oczy świeciły, lecz Delta nie był o tym pewne, ale był pewny tego że wygląda onieśmielająco. Jego wiertła też nie pomagała, i musiał ją wreszcie ściągnąć.

Jednak, pomimo jej oczywistego strachu, matka dziewczynki połkneła swój strach is podała Delcie chwiejny uśmiech.

“Dziękuje” Udało jej się powiedzieć, “Bardzo ci dziękuje że zwróciłes nam naszą córeczkę.”

Jej głos zachwiał się, ale Delta tylko uśmiechnął się i kiwną głową. On sam pragnął zatrzymać wszystkie te dziewczynki i wychować je jako jego własne, lecz one już miały rodziny. W zamian, zdecydował że im pomoże wrócić do swoich rodzin. I ktokolwiek nie miał by rodziny, on by tą dziewczynkę zaadoptował i została by z nim, Sinclairem, i Eleanor. Juz wiedział że to będzie cięszka i długa robota, ale dla niego była by warta wszystkiego.

On mógł już zwizualizować to jak te dziewczynki jednoczą się że swoimi rodzicami, jak rodzice witają swoje córeczki z otwartymi ramionami z serdecznymi ‘tęskniliśmy za tobą’. Może nigdy nie będzie miał szansy zobaczyć większość z tych dziewczynek, ale były by ze swoimi rodzicami znowu. Z osobami, które je kochają i chcą jak najlepiej dla nich, osoby, które straciły swoje córki przez jedną samolubną osobę, i teraz mają te córeczki z powrotem.

Nawat jak odchodzili i machali na dowidzenie, rodzice dziewczynki nadal wyglądali na niepewnych jeśli chodziło o Deltę. Delta machał z powrotem, reszta uratowanych dziewczynek też machając przy nim, krzycząc ostatnie pożegnania swojej koleżance. Parę z tych dziewczynek spojrzało w gore na Deltę, i spytały się go czy one też wrócą do domu, do rodziny, i on kiwną głową z ekscytacja.

Oni wszyscy nareszcie mogli wrócić do domu.


End file.
